Silver Heart
by darkwing13
Summary: love is a beautiful thingyes i suck at summeries but please review :


**Darkwing13: well this is a Valentine one-shot as you all can see haha**

**Sora: no duh**

**Darkwing13: you're still mean to me!**

**Kairi: sora stop it!**

**Sora: . . . fine only because kairi told me to. . .**

**Darkwing13: how do you do it kairi?**

**Kairi: what?**

**Darkwing13: command sora**

**Kairi: oh idk it just happens**

**Darkwing13: I wish I had that…Sora can you please say the disclaimer?**

**Sora: . . .no**

**Kairi: sora, please?**

**Sora: fine. . .Darkwing13 dose NOT own anything at all she just owns the story plot**

**Darkwing13: Hurray!! Enjoy!**

**Oh and if you want to see Kairi's dress just ask and I'll send you the URL!**

_Love is a beautiful thing when we're together, so lets make it last forever._

Silver Heart

* * *

I was at a Valentine ball. Standing alone in my long strapless red dress. Watching couples dancing together. I was the only one not dancing; I didn't really know anyone there, just my parents having a grand time. I wanted to invited Sora or Riku, but Sora said he had to do something, and Riku, the playboy, had a date.

I decided to take a seat, it would be a while until my parents wanted to leave and the dancing would be over, and the bad thing was…the party just started. 'Oh joy.' I started playing with the utensils, and started eating the candies and chocolates from the centerpieces. After a good 20 minuets, I had nothing more to do. I decided to go to the bathroom, just to have something to do. When I came out I saw a familiar boy with brown spiky hair, sitting on my seat.

"Excuse me, but-Sora?!"

"Sorry I came later than I expected, but I had to do something before I came" Sora explained

"That doesn't matter, at least you came!" I said a little too excited, smiling and blushing, after what I just said.

"Now since I'm here, will you have this dance with me?" Sora asked

"Yes, I would be honored" I answered.

We started dancing, having so much fun, but sadly the music stopped, which meant it was time to dine, but before we went back to the table, Sora stopped me.

"Kairi, can I speak to you?" Sora asked

"Sure, let's go outside, where it's more private." I answered

I lead him near the back fountain, and rose bushes.

"Well, what is it Sora?" I asked bending down to smell a red rose.

"Well, I just wanted to give you something." Sora held out his hand revealing a small red box.

"Y-You got me something, Sora you didn't have to at all!" I pouted.

"Well, I wanted to, here, open it"

I took a good look at him and the box,

"Just open it now!" Sora sighed

I took it in my hands and finally opened it, carefully. "Sora, it-it's beautiful!"

In my hands I had a small silver heart shaped locket, and engraved in the front was a crown, similar to Sora's crown necklace.

"Open the locket" Sora commanded

I obeyed him and opened it and inside was a picture of Sora and me together when we were little, holding hands and smiling together.

"You sill had this picture, and kept it safe?!" I asked

"Of course, I kept it safe!" Sora smiled

"Now read the other side of the heart"

"Love is a beautiful thing when we're together, so lets make it last forever." Sora read out loud, while I read it.

"Sora, I-"

"Kairi, I really do love you so much, so, will you-" Sora didn't even finish

"Yes, I will!!" I jumped on him hugging him.

"Kairi"

"Yes?" I looked up at him, looking into his deep ocean eyes, falling even more in love with him.

"Happy Valentines Day" Sora grabbed my cheek and leaned in near my lips to finally kiss me, and I did the only thing I could do, kiss him back wrapping my arms around his neck to deepen our kiss.

It was a kiss I would remember for the rest of my life, and my it was first.

"Happy Valentines Day, I love you so much!"

**

* * *

**

**Darkwing13: aww how cute!**

**Sora: FINALLY…she writes a story where I FINALLY kiss Kairi**

**Kairi: -blushes-**

**Darkwing13: all how cute…I wish something like this could happen to me**

**Kairi: it will soon**

**Darkwing13: yeah, right, this is just my hopeless mind working on something mushy, wishing this could happen to me…-sigh- HOPLELESS ROMANTICS UNITE!!**

**Sora: she's lost it**

**Kairi: Sora…that's mean!**

**Sora: sorry**

**Darkwing13: itz oky…now if you all could please review I would really, really appreciate it!**

**-Bows head-**

**Thank you!!**

**And**

_**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!**_

**(Hope it's a good one!)**

**:D**


End file.
